Life as an Ickle Teenager
by deepstars
Summary: Holly Potter has had a crush on George Weasley for the longest time- and vice versa. But they don't know it. Will the upcoming Yule Ball bring them together? Or will they be too shy to tell each other. fem-harry/ girl!harry, HPGW
1. Life as an Ickle Teenager

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

In the 4th year girl's dormitories, our very own Holly Potter, The Chosen One, The Girl Who Lived, 4th Triwizard Champion, was sleeping not-so-soundly in her four- poster bed. This was thanks to one of her best friends, Hermione Granger, trying to shake her awake for breakfast.

"Holly! Come on, wake up!" she shouted. "You won't have time for breakfast if you want to make it to class in time!"

"Just 5 more minutes, Hermy…" Holly breathed, turning over on her bed.

"Holly, you've needed 5 minutes for the last _half hour_!"

"Please!" Holly moaned, trying to get back to her dream. It had been a good one. Something about a certain George Weasley…

"Well… it's almost 9 o' clock… I reckon Ron's almost eaten all the bacon by now…"

"What! When did it get to be so LATE!" Holly shouted, instantly bolting upright. "NO! RON! SAVE SOME BACON FOR ME!

And with that, Holly got out of bed, brushed her teeth and changed into her robes in record time.

Hermione was watching her best friend with a smirk on her face. That _always _worked.

"All set, Hermy!" Holly saluted Hermione.

The two girls set down toward the Great Hall and sat down next to Neville and Ron (who, thankfully, hadn't eaten all the bacon).

"Morning" mumbled the 2 boys through their mouthfuls of food.

"Good Morning!" Replied Hermione cheerfully. Holly, however, was too busy piling her plate and stuffing her face to be bothered with replying.

Just then, the Weasley Twins stumbled in, sitting across from Holly at the Gryffindor table.

"Good Morning dear Hollykins!" smiled Fred.

"How are you, dear lady, on this rather fine Tuesday?" inquired George.

_Oh_. She could answer _that_. Blushing slightly, she managed a small "Fine", trying to ignore her pulsing heart.

Hermione smiled knowingly at the girl. She knew that Holly had a crush on George (she couldn't tell which twin was which, but Holly always could). And she also knew for a fact the George viewed Holly as a little more than a sister. But he'd never worked up the courage to tell her. So instead he had to just go about his business and watch Holly from afar (though he wasn't impartial to teasing her quite often).

Though she didn't know it Holly was a very pretty girl. Wavy black hair, soft and silky, and the greenest eyes you've ever seen. And it did help that she'd done a bit filling out over the years; she was curvy, but petite. But all the same she was rather oblivious to the jealous looks girls threw her and the way boys tended to drool over her. Just as George Weasley was doing now.

After hastily finishing his breakfast when he spotted Lee Jordan, Fred walked over to him, waving.

With an uncharacteristically shy smile at Holly, George ran to catch up with Fred and Lee Jordan, who were watching the scene with an amused look

"You have got it _bad_, Gred," grinned Fred.

George blushed a deep red, while Lee guffawed with laughter.

"Aww, is our little Georgie boy in _love_?"

"Shut it you two" George hissed, pushing them down the corridor.

But Fred and Lee just laughed some more.

* * *

The golden trio entered the Transfiguration classroom, where it seemed that at least half of Gryffindor had assembled. Glancing at each other with confused and questioning looks, they took seats next to some 5th year boys.

"Now," began Prof. McGonagall, "you may be wondering why all of you are here today."

This brought a lot of nods from the students.

"In 2 weeks time, in tradition with the Triwizard Tournament, we will be holding the Yule Ball."

Whispers had started spreading throughout the classroom.

"This of course, means dancing. But I expect the best behavior from all of you. It would of the utmost shame if Gryffindor managed too make fools of themselves in front of the other 2 schools. The Triwizard champions and their partners will be expected to open the dance- yes that means _you_ Miss Potter," she added at Holly's dismayed look. "Only those from 4th year and up may attend the ball, although you may ask someone younger if you wish."

By now those whispers had turned into loud chattering.

"Class dismissed."

Everyone shuffled out to his or her next period, except Holly (and Co.). She was sitting in her chair in complete and utter shock.

"_I_ have to _dance?_ _I_ have to _open_ the dance?" she cried hysterically.

Ron and Hermione were busy trying to calm down their friend, reassure her that she would find a date, and that she would do fine at the dance.

But meanwhile, inside the private recesses of their minds, Holly Potter and George Weasley were thinking the same thing: _I know who _I_ want to go with. But do _they_ want to go with _me_?_ And indeed they did.

* * *

**Just a little something I've been working on (femharry/george is my favorite pairing). Please no flames, I'm new to writing, but feel free to review!**


	2. The Plan

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

"All right folks! I welcome you to the initiation of this important task on our hands today!" Fred preached, his hands up in the air in a dramatic gesture. "Today… we are to play matchmaker extraordinaire! We are here to get George to go to the Yule ball with… the one and only… Holly Potter!"

Quiet cheering went up in the corner Common Room. After days of having George and Holly stuttering, blushing and generally acting shy towards each other, Fred, Lee, Hermione and Ron had taken it upon themselves to solve the issue. But with the Yule ball quickly approaching they had to work fast.

"Yes, yes, thank you very much." Fred continued. "We shall call this project, 'Operation: Get George to go to the Yule ball with Holly… or OGGTGTTYBWH for short" he added as an after thought.

"Er… Fred? That isn't exactly very, ah, _short._" Hermione replied smartly. Lee and Ron nodded vigorously, holding in chuckles.

"What? Oh! Er, right, well then, we'll just call it… the _thing._"

"Real ingenious Fred. Just the epitome of smart aren't we?" Lee smirked. Ron snickered, while Hermione rolled her eyes fondly.

"Shut up! Anyways, we need to form a plan. Any ideas?"

"Well, we can always pull out the jealousy act can't we?" piped up Ron.

"Brilliant! I don't think Holly will be thick enough to fall for that, but George might be! So all we need to do is find a mildly attractive bloke- though a very handsome one would be best, they're quite good for attracting attention they are-"

"Didn't know you flowed that way Fred" Lee said wiggling his eyebrows.

"But I'm sure we can make do", Fred continued loudly, " Once we've found the guy, we will have him hang around her all the time, George will get jealous and worked up, so he can finally summon the courage to get his girl! Oh, it's just the perfect romance" he gushed.

"I'm seriously starting to doubt who the girl is here" Hermione muttered under her breathe. Fortunately no one heard.

"So now all we need to do is get the guy right? Who's it gonna be?" Ron asked.

"Now that's the question isn't it?" Fred and Lee grinned mischievously, eyes twinkling evilly under the dim lighting.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon to make up for it. :D**


End file.
